


Pecas

by Tastatur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Deamus, Gryffindor, Gryffindor boys, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Ternura, cuidado con el whisky de fuego, el que juega con fuego se quema, maldito irlandés borracho, mariconeos varios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: Sentados en los escalones de una pequeña torre abandonada, Seamus intentaba consolar a Dean mientras sopesaba si era buena idea seguir haciendo malabarismos sobre esa línea entre amigos que estaba tan dispuesto a cruzar.





	Pecas

**Author's Note:**

> Créditos:  
> Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, un buen puñado de editoriales por todo el mundo y, cómo no, Warner Brothers. Esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo, es meramente un desahogo creativo, y una declaración personal de amor a la pareja Deamus. 
> 
> Advertencia:  
> Esta historia es slash en general: esto es, hay mariconeo entre los chicos. Si los temas homosexuales te ofenden, por favor, no sigas leyendo. Avisado queda. Y el que avisa no es Slytherin.

"La vida es injusta," sentenció Dean Thomas, y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"Dice el que tuvo la potra de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch," respondió Seamus Finnigan, quitándole la botella para dar otro trago. Luego apoyó la cabeza contra el muro de la torre y suspiró con la mirada perdida en las estrellas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente bien. Esto le hacía sentir algo culpable, porque a cambio su mejor amigo se deshacía en lagrimones.

"¡Ja, como sustituto reemplazable! ¡La historia de mi vida!"

Seamus se mordió la lengua. Al menos a Dean, en ambos casos, le habían dado una oportunidad.

"¡Lo que más me fastidia es que la caballerosidad está muerta! ¡Muerta, tío! Mira que dejarme por intentar ayudarla a pasar por el hueco tras el retrato… ¡Llevaba semanas inhibiéndome con ella para que no se molestara! ¡Si lo hago se enfada y si no lo hago, también! ¡Qué impotencia! Tratas a tu chica como una princesa y así te lo paga."

Dean sorbió los mocos y se secó la cara con la manga.

"Ginny tiene siete hermanos mayores," sonrió Seamus, pensando en el idiota de Ron, "es buscadora de Gryffindor,"  _una buscona_ , "y una bruja de primera",  _y una zorra de primera_. "Es una superviviente, Dean, no una princesa".

"Todas las chicas son princesas para mí."

"Oh, Dean, no me hagas vomitar, que ya siento el puntillo en la boca de mi estómago."

"Ginny era mi reina," suspiró.

Para Seamus era lo más parecido a la bicicleta de Gryffindor, y si no hubiera sido porque salía con su amigo, hasta él lo habría intentado. Pero en el momento en que Dean se enrolló con Ginny, algo dentro de Seamus la había crucificado. Ginny salía con cualquiera, ¡hasta con el pobre Neville!, sólo para conseguir lo que quería. Pero lo que realmente quería era a Harry Potter, y mientras tanto había embrujado a su amigo hasta volverle medio imbécil. Seamus no se lo perdonaba.

"Ahora por fin es la de Harry," continuó Dean. "Se la ve más feliz que nunca. Y me alegro por los dos."

"Mentira podrida."

"Dame un trago, Seamus."

Seamus se apresuró en beber y luego le devolvió la botella de whisky de fuego. Observó a su amigo llevarse la botella a los labios mientras dejaba que la bebida surtiera su efecto, ardiéndole dentro. Allí, solos, sentados en los escalones de una pequeña torre abandonada que ni los de séptimo frecuentaban, Seamus intentaba consolar a Dean mientras sopesaba si era buena idea seguir haciendo malabarismos sobre esa línea entre amigos que estaba tan dispuesto a cruzar.

"Me alegro de que hayáis roto," dijo al fin, sorprendiendo a su compañero. "Ella no te merecía."

"¡Ni siquiera le interesaba lo mismo que a mí! Si no hablábamos de Quidditch, cualquier cosa que le contaba le aburría. Y duele mucho estar con alguien que sabes que mira siempre a otra persona," confesó.

Seamus le quitó la botella, dio un largo trago hasta acabársela, la lanzó al aire y la reventó con un rayo de su varita.

"¿¡Seamus!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?" exclamó Dean, lanzando otro hechizo para desvanecer los cristales en el aire antes de que cayeran.

Seamus se echó a reír.

"¡La traca final! Bye-bye Ginny," dijo, dejándose caer hacia el regazo de Dean, donde siguió riéndose sin parar.

Dean meneó la cabeza pero le dejó hacer. Se recostó contra la barandilla y miró hacia los oscuros campos que rodeaban Hogwarts, hacia el bosque prohibido, y hacia la noche. Tenía ganas de llorar a lágrima viva, pero más de impotencia y de humillación que de pena. Ginny Weasley había dado un serio golpe a su autoestima. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Seamus como si de un gatito se tratara.

"Hmmm…" ronroneó. "Sí,  _baby_ , sigue…"

"¿Qué?" se rió Dean.

"¿Qué?" respondió Seamus con falsa inocencia.

"Y tú estarás contento, ¿no? Ahora que estoy libre volveré a tener más tiempo para vigilar que no quemes el colegio."

"Tío, estoy extático. Pero puede que sea más por culpa del alcohol."

"Te has pimplado casi todo nuestro botín. No sé cómo lo aguantas."

De las tres botellas de contrabando estudiantil que llevaban, Seamus había consumido dos tercios, pero era Dean el que había pasado del enfado a la melancolía que precede al sueño que te lleva a la cama. Por mucho que Seamus se esforzara por embriagarse, su sangre irlandesa se lo impedía.

"No muy bien," mintió, y acto seguido ejecutó a escondidas una maniobra para acelerar el proceso. "Creo que voy a vomitar."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Encima de mí, no, por favor!"

Dean lo empujó y lo agarró por los hombros, dirigiéndolo a la barandilla, pero Seamus apenas llegó a tiempo de no salpicarle los zapatos antes de soltar el reguero formado por fragmentos de cena y alcohol hacia el vacío, y hacia quienquiera que tuviera la desgracia de pasar por el terreno de abajo en aquellos momentos. Hagrid tenía todas las papeletas.

"Uff, ya me siento mejor," dijo Seamus sonriente mientras se restregaba la babilla final en la manga.

"¡Puaj, qué ascazo!"

Con un par de hechizos murmurados en tono desesperado, Dean los limpió a ambos.

"Ya lo habría hecho yo, hombre."

"Tú nos habrías prendido fuego a la ropa. O nos habrías arrojado fuera de la barandilla con el chorro de la manguera esa que invocaste en clase de Flitwick."

"No lo dudes," asintió muy ufano, aunque aquel incidente todavía lo abochornaba.

"Anda, vamos al sobre, que es hora," propuso Dean, tirando suavemente de su brazo, y Seamus tuvo cuidado de fingir un tropezón con el primer escalón que pisó.

"Creo que no voy muy estable…"

Dean puso los ojos en blanco antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Se suponía que hoy iba a emborracharme yo y tú venías para asegurarte de que no me tirara desde lo alto de la torre."

"Cosas que pasan," respondió Seamus, dejándose hacer.

Caminando hechos un nudo humano recorrieron el camino de vuelta a Gryffindor, riéndose mutuamente de sus torpezas, y recordando anécdotas como el mundial de Quidditch que compartieron; el baile de Navidad que también terminaron compartiendo por hacer el tonto ante sus respectivas citas (Dean lo sacó a bailar medio en broma porque Lavender pasaba bastante de Seamus, todo había que decirlo, pues ya entonces le gustaba Ron y le quemaba que éste hubiera llevado de pareja a la hermana de su mejor amiga); y, más recientemente, de lo realmente divertido que fue cuando McLaggen golpeó con la bludger a Harry Potter, a pesar de que les costó una derrota contra Hufflepuff. Pero dado que fue el incidente que encendió la chispa de la inminente ruptura de Dean y Ginny, Seamus estaba muy agradecido a ese imbécil de Cormac.

* * *

Tras un arduo y ebrio recorrido en el que no caer en las trampas de las escalinatas cambiantes de Hogwarts fue más importante que ser descubiertos por la Sra. Norris, llegaron trastabillando delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. La buena mujer parecía más borracha que ellos, y tardó un buen rato en apartarse porque no entendía la contraseña ni a la de cinco. Dean iba a extender la mano a su amigo para ayudarle cuando tuvo un  _dejavù_  que lo dejó petrificado. Seamus le dio un codazo amistoso y comprensivo.

"Mira tío, llámame princesa, pero no hay forma de que pase yo solo por el hueco esta noche. Mi integridad física depende de ello."

Seamus siempre sería Seamus, pensó Dean, reconfortado.

"¡Adentro, princeso irlandés, que la cama nos espera!"

"Promesas, promesas…" murmuró juguetón, mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la abertura, colaborando lo mínimo necesario para hacer algún progreso, pero sin avanzar demasiado por su cuenta. La Señora Gorda se cansó de esperar y cerró el retrato de golpe, empujándoles al interior. Ambos cayeron al otro lado de cualquier manera e hicieron una pausa para recobrar primero la compostura y luego el aliento.

"Estoy derrotado."

"Pues todavía nos queda por subir," observó Seamus, compadeciéndose un poco. "Venga, Dean, un empujoncito más."

"Wingardium LevioSeamus," murmuró Dean sentado como estaba en el suelo, apuntando con la varita a su amigo. "Pesas mucho para ser tan flacucho."

"Estoy potente, amigo," dijo aporreándose el pecho.

"Lo que estás es borracho."

"Eso también."

A Dean le encantaba la sonrisa pícara de Seamus. La forma en la que brillaban sus ojos traviesos. Y las pecas que decoraban su cara. Especialmente las pecas. Siempre le habían fascinado. Ése era otro de los aspectos que lo enamoraron de Ginny. Al contemplar de reojo a su amigo relamerse los labios secos por los excesos de la noche, Dean sintió de nuevo una punzada de nostalgia y, casi al mismo tiempo, un arrebato impulsivo que lo dejó algo perturbado.

"¡Venga, arriba!" Dean se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano, ignorando sus turbios pensamientos. Seamus la agarró como el que se ahoga agarra un flotador. La mano, luego el brazo y, trastabillando, lo que pudo agarrar torpemente, que fue la mitad superior de su cuerpo. "Tú le estás echando mucho morro, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo un poquito."

"¿Eres consciente de cuánta guerra me das?" dijo Dean, acariciándole afectuosamente la nuca.

"Y sé que por eso me quieres," sonrió con descaro.

"Qué le voy a hacer, contigo se despierta mi instinto maternal. Venga, ¡al catre!"

Dean comenzó a tirar de Seamus haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo y, sí, el chico estaba bien formado, y le hizo sentir su peso peldaño a peldaño hasta el dormitorio de sexto, ¡maldito irlandés borracho! Ni siquiera le dio un respiro cuando pasaron la puerta y vieron la cama tan cerca. Se puso a pesar más y más, como si esos últimos metros fueran los más duros de todo el recorrido, en vez del estirón final. Neville se irguió para darles las buenas noches antes de reanudar su sueño. Era evidente que lo habían despertado. Weasley roncaba sonoramente y Potter no estaba en su cama, para variar. Dean no quiso pensar si habría otra cama vacía en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto, pero sabía que era lo más probable. Un hechizo murmurado a su lado le sacó de sus fatídicas tribulaciones.

"¿Qué haces, Seamus?" exclamó en un grito-susurro.

"Tapones mágicos para el pobre Neville. Que estamos haciendo mucho ruido."

"¿Y eso cuánto dura?"

"Unas horillas."

"Si hay una emergencia, que nos acordemos de avisarle," susurró de todos modos Dean, pensando también en Ron, aunque para despertar a ese haría falta un megáfono. Dicho lo cual, siguió arrastrando a Seamus hacia su cama, adonde el irlandés cayó como peso muerto de cualquier forma.

"Buenas noches, Seamus," se despidió. Pero apenas se había dado la vuelta cuando escuchó una voz plañidera ahogada contra el colchón:

"Deaaaaan, ayúdame a ponerme el pijaaamaaa."

"¡Venga ya! Tú pides mucho. Buenas noches, tío."

"Deaaaan, por favoooor," suplicó en tono lastimero.

Dean suspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cara para ordenar sus ebrios pensamientos. Seamus no le iba a dejar marchar y Dean no estaba en condiciones de quedarse. Pero la realidad era que cuando Seamus decía ven, Dean lo dejaba todo.

"Eres peor que un niño pequeño."

Seamus ahogó una risita contra el colchón.

"Desabróchate la túnica al menos, que no llego."  
Seamus obedeció y Dean apartó la prenda hacia un lado de la cama. Seamus tiró del jersey hacia arriba mientras Dean tiraba de los pantalones hacia abajo. Seamus se cuidó de que no se llevara sólo los pantalones, mientras lo ayudaba apoyando las rodillas y alzando ligeramente su trasero hasta dejarlo al aire. A la exigua luz de su varita, Dean quedó hipnotizado por aquella piel pecosa contoneándose ante sus narices. El pulso se aceleró. La boca se le secó. Y sus manos se movieron antes de que pudiera pensárselo mejor. Una en cada nalga, masajeando con el pulgar. El tacto era tan suave. Tan, tan suave…

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" murmuró Seamus, risueño.

Impulsivamente, Dean abrió camino con ambas manos y pegó un lametón en el espacio más íntimo de su mejor amigo. Seamus soltó un gritito de sorpresa a medio camino entre un gemido y una risita.

"¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?"

Dean lo pensó un instante.

"Un beso negro."

Ambos se miraron en la penumbra y soltaron una risotada.

"¿¡En serio, tío!?"

"Me lo has puesto a huevo. Sabes lo mucho que me gustan las pecas. "

"¿Has pensado que mi culo era Ginny y por eso le has dado un beso?

"¡PUAJ! ¡NO! ¡Eso sería asqueroso!"

Seamus rió con ganas.

"¿Y besarme el ojete no?"

"Nos hemos duchado antes de subir a la torre, Seamus."

El irlandés arqueó las cejas.

"Dean, tú estás más borracho de lo que aparentas."

"Qué va, lo que pasa es que la voz de mi conciencia está bailando al ritmo de  _ass, ass, baby_."

"¿Qué es eso, una canción muggle?"

"De Vanilla Ice. Creo que la letra era diferente. No lo sé. A mí me suena bien. Tu culo sabe bien. Estoy desvariando. Y creo que tengo una erección. No sé qué hacer. Ayúdame, por favor."

Seamus lo miró con picardía y se relamió los labios con anticipación, alzando de nuevo el trasero en el aire y agitándolo sinuosa e impúdicamente ante la mirada embobada de su mejor amigo.

"¿Más?" susurró.

Definitivamente, Dean debía de estar mucho más ebrio de lo que había calculado, porque en aquellos momentos las pecosas nalgas de Seamus eran el imán más poderoso del mundo. Sentía una necesidad irracional de enterrarse en ellas de cualquier forma posible. Con un puñado de hechizos, hizo los preparativos que hacía habitualmente antes de masturbarse en un dormitorio compartido con otros 4 adolescentes: cerró las cortinas, oscureció y silenció el exterior, y llenó el espacio interior de luciérnagas mágicas para ver con mayor claridad sin necesidad de varita (generalmente una revista porno, mágica a ser posible, que era como los gifs animados que guardaba su padrastro en el ordenador; aunque también se traía sus revistas de casa). Hoy no le hacía falta ninguna revista, porque las pecas de Seamus acaparaban toda su atención y estaban empezando a colapsarle el cerebro.

"Como te tires un pedo te crucio."

"¡Qué forma de cortar el rollo! ¿Por quién me has tomado?"

"Por mi querido Seamus Finnigan, el irlandés explosivo."

Lo que Seamus fuera a responder se le quedó en la garganta cuando Dean se sumergió entre sus muslos y le repasó a conciencia con la lengua toda la distancia entre su orificio y sus genitales. Arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba, una y otra y otra vez. Los gemidos de Seamus fueron sin duda explosivos. Es posible que estuviera mentando a Dean, a su madre y a todos sus ancestros, pero apenas era capaz de articular de forma coherente. Y cuando por fin tomó las riendas de su orgasmo llevándose la mano entre las piernas para completar la acción, tuvo que esconder la cara en la almohada para amortiguar el gran gemido sostenido que ni se molestó en controlar.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que su amigo había acabado, Dean extrajo la nariz de sus nalgas e invocó una botella de agua de su mesilla para aplacar la sequedad de su boca.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó. Se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y no poco excitado.

"Tío… No me lo puedo creer…" jadeó Seamus, todavía con las rodillas hincadas en el colchón y el trasero en el aire. Agotado, se dejó caer hacia un lado.

"Ha sido… ¿mágico?" sonrió Dean, y agitó su varita para limpiarle con un hechizo susurrado.

"¡Ha sido brutal!" sonrió también Seamus, pero enseguida se puso serio. "Oye, ¿y tú?"

"Nah, yo estoy bien. Sabes que vivo para servir," respondió con una media reverencia, pero su aliento agitado y su lenguaje no verbal, inclinado sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Seamus, indicaba otra cosa.

"¡Ni hablar! Eso no es justo. ¿Y por qué conformarte, Dean? Sabes que a ti te dejaría hacerme cualquier cosa," le ofreció de nuevo con aquella mirada pícara y sugerente. La seriedad con la que se estaba poniendo en bandeja resultaba incluso tierna.

"Lo que yo quiero ahora mismo cruza una línea peligrosa," le advirtió.

"Vamos, Dean, esa línea no hay que cruzarla, ¡hay que reventarla!" lo animó mientras se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa por arriba, y pateaba los pantalones, por abajo.

"Otra cosa es la que te puedo reventar," jadeó Dean, sintiendo cómo poco a poco perdía el control y reducía la distancia sobre Seamus.

"¡Promesas, promesas!" repitió Seamus. Y rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, tiró de Dean hacia abajo y lo besó.

Dean se había morreado a espuertas con Ginny Weasley, era de público conocimiento. Pero ninguno, ¡ninguno!, de aquellos besos supuestamente apasionados se comparaban con la desesperación con la que lo estaba besando Seamus. Si hubiera una forma de entregarle a alguien tu alma a través de un beso, el irlandés podría conseguirlo. Dean se sintió desbordado, halagado y culpable a partes iguales. La parte de su cerebro que todavía le permitía una pizca de claridad, era vagamente consciente de todo el sentimiento embotellado que Seamus estaba descorchando con aquel beso. Pero Dean no podía formular una respuesta apropiada, porque su propia forma de besar se correspondía a una necesidad física urgente que había dejado su cuerpo clavado al de su amigo y frotándose a su propio ritmo.

"Pasa dentro, por favor. No seas tímido," le animó Seamus, juguetón, rompiendo el beso para darse media vuelta y quedar de nuevo a merced de Dean, restregando las nalgas desnudas contra la parte frontal de sus pantalones.

"No, no, no, nope, no me hagas esto, por favor."

"Libérala, Dean. Se muere por salir de tus pantalones y explorar territorio desconocido. Dale el gustazo, y dátelo tú;y ya de paso dámelo a mí."

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró un expletivo muy fuerte.

"Exactamente, ¿cómo de borracho te sientes tú?" preguntó ahogadamente.

"Menos que tú, seguro," jadeó Seamus entre risitas.

Saber que no eran capaces de pensar con claridad debería haberle frenado, pero Dean siempre podría echarle las culpas al alcohol y a su corazón roto, de modo que todo se les perdonaría al día siguiente. O eso esperaba, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tendría explicación de otro modo. O quizá… quizá sí. Quizá es lo que ocurre cuando estás acostumbrado a ver a tu amigo desnudo en la ducha, y a lo mejor te ha parecido alguna vez bonita su piel, toda llena de pecas, de las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies; pero nunca te has planteado que lo puedas tocar, has dado por sentado que son de estas cosas que se ven pero no se tocan. Y cuando un día te encuentras con que no solo puedes, sino que lo tienes caliente y dispuesto bajo tus manos, pues ¿qué ocurre? Que descubres lo mucho que te gusta tocarle y que resistir es imposible cuando es él quien lo pide de aquella manera. Seamus siempre había sido peligrosamente inflamable. Y ya se sabe que quien juega con fuego…

"Maldita sea, espero que no nos arrepintamos," dijo, y cogió su varita para ejecutar ciertos hechizos que había memorizado por si algún día resultaba tan afortunado de llevarse a Ginny a algún rincón cómodo y privado, como la Sala de Menesteres. Pensó que alguno de ellos no era realmente necesario con Seamus, pero si en el mundo muggle se preocupaban por protegerse incluso en estos casos, él no iba a ser menos. Colocándose en posición, ajeno a qué otros preparativos podrían hacer falta entre dos tíos, se aseguró: "Seamus, no quiero hacerte daño, dime si-"

"Destrózame, Dean, puedo con ello," jadeó, girándose lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara con convicción.

Conteniendo su creciente excitación, Dean le acarició la espalda varias veces y fue cuidadoso al entrar, porque ante todo era un caballero; pero una vez sumergido, y en movimiento, perdió la noción de bien y mal, dentro y fuera, rápido o lento, y de si gritaba más él o Seamus, al que no le permitió ocultar su voz contra la almohada ( _necesitaba_  oírle), al que sujetó fuertemente por los antebrazos mientras le borraba el nombre entre jadeos y palabrotas con la boca pegada a su oído. Lo siguiente que recordaría con claridad, pocos minutos después, fue el inmenso placer con el que se dejó caer en la cama, a espaldas de un igualmente satisfecho Seamus.

"Tío, esto hay que repetirlo," rió éste con la garganta ronca en cuanto hubo recuperado el aliento.

"¡Qué dices! Estoy agotado, no me puedo ni mover."

"Pues no te vayas," respondió Seamus, agarrando su brazo libre y pasándolo por encima de su propio cuerpo, mientras con su varita los cubría a ambos con las sábanas.

"¿Me estás usando de cuchara?"

"Soy la cucharilla más agradecida que encontrarás en este colegio, así que aprovéchate."

"Creo que ya me he aprovechado bastante de ti hoy," suspiró Dean, enterrando la cara en la nuca de Seamus. No quería pensar en cómo verían todo esto mañana. Estaba demasiado a gusto esta noche. Se sentía egoísta pero feliz.

"Pobre de mí, virgen inocente," se lamentó Seamus con falso dramatismo.

"Ya no," dijo Dean, ahogando una risa.

"¡Por fin!" exclamó orgulloso.

"¿Pero tú no querías mojar? ¡Siempre estás hablando de de mojar! De ahí a morder la almohada hay un buen trecho, colega."

"El sexo es el sexo, y si el que te sopla la nuca es tu mejor amigo, se pone lo que haga falta: el culo, la cama, el whisky de fuego, la seducción…"

Dean se quedó petrificado y Seamus se dio cuenta tarde de que había hablado demasiado.

"Estoy borracho, no me hagas mucho caso. Buenas noches, Dean. Felices sueños."

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, pero a esa distancia sin resquicios entre sus cuerpos, Dean notaba perfectamente la intensidad de los latidos del corazón de su amigo. Y aún seguía saboreando aquel beso.

"¿Seamus?"

"¿Dean?"

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Seamus no se molestó en hacerse el tonto.

"Creo que desde que me di cuenta de que te podía perder. De que podías ser de otra persona y quedarme fuera. Sé lo nenaza que suena, Dean, no te rías. Pero Ginny no te merecía y me daba mucha rabia verte con alguien que no apreciaba lo mucho que val-"

Seamus se interrumpió cuando Dean lo estrujó en sus brazos y le besó la sien.

"Es que vales mucho. Y yo te quiero un montón, Dean," concluyó en un susurró, más serio de lo que había estado toda la velada.

"Yo también te quiero mogollón, tío. No sé si puedo decir que igual que tú pero… Sí sé que eres la persona que más me importa en todo Hogwarts."

"Con eso me conformo," sonrió Seamus, secándose una lagrimita furtiva. Dean lo percibió y, fiel a su instinto caballeresco, le besó un párpado, y luego la nariz, y la comisura de los labios, haciendo reír a Seamus, quien lo insultó cariñosamente. Luego se quedó con la cara pegada a la suya, apretándolo contra todo su cuerpo, hasta quedarse dormido. En ese mismo instante se apagaron las luciérnagas.

Seamus suspiró, contento, y se dejó estrujar un buen rato, hasta que el frío hizo mella en su cuerpo desnudo y tuvo que ponerse el pijama. Pero para entonces Dean estaba en el séptimo cielo, y ni se enteró de que Seamus lo echaba hacia un lado. Ya vestido, se acurrucó de nuevo frente a su amigo y lo contempló en la semioscuridad. Dean era tremendamente atractivo: alto, guapo, encantador. Qué no daría por llamarlo suyo. Qué alegría haber dado el gran paso, y qué alivio que hubiera funcionado. Todavía no se lo creía del todo, pero las sensaciones aún latentes en su cuerpo lo atestiguaban. Por la mañana seguramente le dolería tanto el trasero como la cabeza, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Seamus era consciente de que se acercaban tiempos revueltos y tenebrosos, por lo que la vida había que disfrutarla cada minuto. Y junto a Dean, cada segundo merecía la pena.

* * *

Con las emociones de la noche anterior y el alcohol mágico en las venas, Seamus fue el último en dormirse y el primero en despertarse, por lo que, cuando Dean abrió los ojos, se encontró una cara pecosa contemplándolo con arrobo.

"Buenos días, Dean. ¿Qué tal la resaca?"

"¿Qué rayos haces en mi cama, Seamus?"

Seamus sonrió de oreja a oreja con ojos pícaros y brillantes.

"Más bien pregúntate qué  _has hecho_  tú en mi cama. Sigues en ella. "

Dean abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con mortificación. La secuencia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior había pasado por su cerebro a toda velocidad.

"¡Ay, Merlín!" se tapó los ojos.

Seamus le apartó la mano rápidamente.

"Mírame, tío. No eres tú al que le duele hasta los higadillos. Y dijiste que tenías poción contra la resaca de contrabando."

"La tengo."

"Pues vamos a tomarnos un trago y a desayunar. ¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería al calamar gigante!"

Dean asintió y se incorporó para reajustarse la ropa que no había llegado a quitarse del todo anoche, mientras Seamus se desnudaba rápidamente para ponerse de nuevo la ropa del día anterior. Al verlo, Dean giró la cabeza rápidamente, ruborizado, y abrió ligeramente la cortina.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Hace un rato que han bajado. Anoche cerré mis cortinas para no llamar la atención, así que nos han dado a los dos por muertos."

Dean volvió a asentir sin mirarle.

Seamus suspiró con paciencia.

"Antes de abandonar nuestro nidito de cogorza, vamos a dejar una cosa clara: Como empieces a actuar raro conmigo, te juro, Dean, que empezaré a gastar mis ahorros en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y vas a encontrarte trampas y jugarretas hasta en la sopa."

Dean le devolvió la mirada, por fin, y sonrió, agradecido: Seamus seguía siendo Seamus.

Durante el desayuno, Dean notó que Neville los miraba raro, pero no quiso darle mucha importancia. Más le costó devolver la mirada a Seamus, quien no dejaba de sonreírle con cada bocado de su tostada desde el otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde luego, lo suyo no era disimular. Era curioso cómo algo tan simple como cruzar sus miradas le producía ahora una sensación cálida en el pecho. En cambio, recordar la noche anterior le producía un serio calentón bajo los pantalones, de modo que procuró apartar esos sucios pensamientos y concentrarse en analizar el lío mental y emocional que toda esta situación le producía. Dean tenía claro que quería a Seamus, pero no de qué forma. Si no tenía cuidado, si permitía que aquello afectase su amistad, Seamus era muy capaz de dejarle trampas explosivas hasta cuando fuera a cagar. Y ya había probado voluntariamente en sus días suficientes artilugios de los gemelos como para saber lo efectivos que eran.

Llevaba varios minutos absorto en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándolo.

"Se te están quedando frías las gachas."

"¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Aparecerte a mi lado?"

"¡Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no se puede uno aparecer ni desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts!" lo corrigió Hermione por enésima vez, alzando la cabeza de sus libros de texto. Esta chica ni desayunando descansaba."Sólo anulan el encantamiento temporalmente para las lecciones de Aparición."

"¿En qué piensas, Dean?" preguntó Seamus, ignorándola.

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Siempre," respondió muy serio. "Aunque sea más fea que Dolores Umbridge."

Dean rió e hizo el gesto de que se agachara para susurrarle al oído:

"En tu culo pecoso."

Seamus sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Respuesta correcta."

* * *

Desde aquel día permanecieron más inseparables que nunca, si eso era posible. No volvieron a tentar la suerte en el dormitorio, prefirieron esconderse por torres desiertas y aulas vacías. A Dean le volvía loco la forma en la que Seamus era capaz de sentarse sobre él en espacios reducidos. Su contacto íntimo era casi tan adictivo como la devoción con la que lo miraba cuando estaban a solas, el cariño con el que siempre lo trataba y la gratitud con la que seguía dejando que Dean arreglara sus desmadejes. A Dean le encantaba dejarse hacer, primero, y hacerse cargo, después. De su etapa con Ginny había aprendido que no es posible ser feliz con una persona que pretende que funciones en contra de tu naturaleza. Era parte de su instinto dar y mimar, y a Seamus le encantaba recibir y ser mimado. Por eso se complementaban tan bien.

Sin embargo, antes de que terminara el curso, antes siquiera de que Dean hubiera descifrado si sus sentimientos eran comparables a los de Seamus, Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado, y el mundo mágico protector que había creado bajo su aura quedó hecho pedazos.

Dean no pudo regresar al siguiente curso.

Tuvo que darse a la fuga.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo queriendo escribir este fic desde que vi la última película de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Nada más llegar del cine, encendí el ordenador y creé un documento Word con este mismo título. El problema es que la idea original daba para un novelón del tamaño de ¡Hufflepuff Existe!, y finalmente lo dejé estar durante años. Al final ha sido más fuerte que yo. Pero he logrado condensar su relación en la escena de una noche. La historia de Dean y Seamus continúa en ¡Hufflepuff Resiste!, cuando se reencuentran en la Sala de los Menesteres justo antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts.


End file.
